


a week is too long when you're gone

by chrobins



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: so I love jayce a lot and wrote more xanlowthey're very much in love. xander was gone for a week and laslow couldn't deal





	a week is too long when you're gone

“Gods, Xander,  _ please,  _ move faster.” Laslow whines, shutting the door tight behind him, pressing a chair in front so no one would dare interrupt. He sinks so his knees easily, hasily unbuttoning the first few buttons of his uniform, leaving his chest somewhat exposed. “Off, off, off.” He pleads, pushing Xander’s thighs to the wall and working to get the offending clothing off and out of sight.

 

Little pieces and bits of Xander’s armor drop to the floor, his outerwear quickly going with it. And with Laslow making quick work of his pants, the material shoved down to the King’s ankles, Xander has time to lean against the wall, fully nude in front of his lover. “Laslow…”

 

Laslow sighs warmly, pressing his cheek to Xander’s bare thigh. “Gods, it was so terrible not having you here…” He complains, taking Xander’s cock in his hands and pumping it quickly to get it aroused. “My fingers...they are not enough…”

 

Xander groans at the thought, imagining a bare Laslow on his bed, caressed by furs, legs spread and fingers in his ass. “Gods…”

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? See me stretching my hole and begging for you…” Laslow hums lightly, gazing up at his lover. “Maybe I’ll do just that...and we’ll make it fun by you not touching me until I say so.”

 

“Are you trying to torture me?” Xander coughs out, one of his hands dipping into Laslow’s soft locks, running his fingers through the strands. 

 

“Maybe.” Laslow smiles up at Xander, pleased with the hardness of Xander’s cock. “I want to see you jerk yourself watching me...fuck, Xander, my  _ King... _ will you allow me that?”

 

Xander sighs. “For you?” How can he resist? “Anything.”

 

Laslow smiles, pleased. “Gods...Xander...please don’t leave me ‘til morning, hm? I think your absence and my patience has granted that luxury.” He pressed his lips against the tip of Xander’s cock, looking up at him expectantly.

 

“If you treat me well, you can have me until the morning after.” Xander adds, tightening his grip on Laslow’s hair. But the retainer enjoys every bit of it.

 

“Your wish is my command, my King.” Laslow offers, pressing a soft kiss to Xander’s cock before his mouth is open and his tongue slides out for a taste. His gentle teasing, his light licks...they don’t last very long. Being without his lover for a week has not bode well for the retainer, and he was very,  _ very, _ impatient.

 

His lips wrap tightly around the erection, suckling on the head all while keeping his eyes trained on Xander’s heavy gaze. Laslow moans, relaxing his throat as he sinks deeper, letting Xander sit fully against his tongue. He pauses there, adjusting to the almost forgotten feeling of his lover inside him like this. And then he’s bobbing his head gently, humming and hollowing his cheeks around the member. 

 

Now that they’re alone, Xander shows no restraint. His own moans and groans are louder; having been untouched for a whole week has affected the young King too. “Gods, Laslow…”

 

Pleased by his lover’s reaction, he pulls away just to the tip, licking the bit of precum that has already started forming. “You’re gonna cum soon, hm babe?” Laslow asks innocently, but they both know it true. “Fuck me...right here.” He offers, sticking out his tongue to rest against the underside of Xander’s erection.

 

Laslow’s heavy gaze lights a fire in Xander. Now both of his hands take hold of Laslow’s head, gently cradling him as he teased the boy’s mouth with the tip of his cock. “Open wide, Laslow.” His voice is calm and sweet, a gentle tone from the King Laslow has grew to love.

 

As always, the sweet man he is, Xander slides his cock slowly, allowing his lover time to adjust to the thick girth spreading sweet, cherry lips. Laslow swallows around it, making his King shudder. His eyes lock with Xander, begging for the cock he’s so desired. And so Xander gives it to him.

 

Holding Laslow still, Xander pumps quickly into him. Occasionally, his head grazes the back of Laslow’s throat. But his retainer only moans, his own hands cradling Xander’s balls in an attempt to make him cum even quicker. “I want you to swallow every last bit.” Xander cradles Laslow’s head, a sweet gesture contrasting with the sound of his cock fucking into an equally sweet mouth.

 

Laslow clamps down his lips even tighter, making Xander groan at the tight, wet slide. His tongue presses against the sensitive underside, and the King knows he cannot last much longer. He grunts heavily, thrusting hard and hitting throat each time, seeing Laslow palming himself through his pants.

 

With a heavy cry of Laslow’s name, Xander brings Laslow’s face close to his groin, spilling his seed down his lovers throat. Laslow moans around the girth, and Xander can feel Laslow swallowing everything. “Oh Gods...Laslow…” Xander sighs, petting Laslow’s head as he lets his retainer at it.

 

Pulling away for a deep breath, Laslow tilts his head and lets Xander see the sticky white mess he made. But it disappears with a heavy swallow, and Laslow’s lips are on Xander’s cock again; he cleans every last drop, moanin in absolute pleasure.    
  
“Thanks for the meal, my king.”   
  
But Laslow’s not done yet. He smiles at Xander, standing up to kiss the King on the cheek before sauntering over to their bed. He turns around, smiling. 

 

“I want you to watch me…” His smile is devilish, sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his shirt fully. “I want you to stroke your cock and watch me finger myself.” Laslow hums pleasantly, stripping off his boots and pants. He scoots back on the bed, laying down and lifting his hips for his lover to see. “Do you want this, Milord?”

 

“Laslow, I—” Xander approaches the bed, but Laslow holds a finger up. “This is maddening.”

 

With his ass bare, Laslow slips his hands to spread his asscheeks apart. “Can you see it, Xander? Do you see how it twitches for you?” Laslow slips a hand between his legs, pressing a finger to his entrance. “Ah...I need your cock, Xander.” But he has no intention of giving the King quite what he wants yet. 

 

Laslow sucks on his fingers, slicking them up before his little show. Teasing his King, he only prods around his hole, gasping whenever he got close. Slowly, he let a finger inside, gently pushing in and out of his hole. 

 

“Ah...right here...I want Xander right here…” Laslow croons, sliding his finger all the way in and thrusting easily. “Oh Gods, Xander...please touch me…”

 

Yet Xander stares, completely frozen save for the hand on his cock. He’s hard again, easily, groaning lightly at the sight of his lover’s stretched hole. It’s just one finger, but then Laslow adds a second...and then a third. 

 

“Xander, your tongue...oh, Gods, taste me...taste how much I want you.” Laslow begs, pulling his hole wide with his fingers. “Please, my King...I want you to fuck me, hm? Please?” There are faint tears in his eyes. “For me?” 

 

By then, Xander’s patience is gone; he can’t continue on with this game. He surges forward, seeking to embrace his lover fully. Knees stradling outside his thighs, he captures Laslow’s lips is a much needed kiss. Their lips move hastily, eager to be connected in every single way. 

 

“Gods, please fuck me, Xander. I can’t bear it…” Laslow pleads, grabbing desperately at his arms.

 

“Of course, my love.” Xander answers, dipping briefly between Laslow’s legs to give him just that. With a gentle push of his thighs, Xander pressing his tongue to Laslow’s hole. Indeed he can feel just how much it twitches and desires for his touch, Laslow cries above him, his hips desperate for more. Xander sucks on his hole, slipping his tongue inside and slicking his retainer up.

 

Xander pulls away and sees the beauty before him, dripping and dying for his touch. Quickly, he finds a bottle of body oils, slicking up his cock with it. “Yes, give it to me.” Laslow begs, lifting his legs up and giving Xander the perfect view. “Take me.”

 

With hands on both sides of Laslow’s head, hovering over his body, Xander smiles ever so fondly. “I love you, Laslow.” He says, thrusting forward in one swoop, moaning at the easy slide right into his lover’s hole. The moans escalate, and Laslow’s nails dig into the King’s back.

 

“My King...my….my everything...is you...my love…” Laslow sighs through the moans, intoxicated by the heavy slap of Xander against his soft cheeks, by the burning stretch of his hole wrapped around his lover’s cock, by the way Laslow feels so good and pleasured as the tip of his cock massages against his prostate. Laslow does not last.

 

Xander fucks Laslow through his orgasm, each thrust earning a spurt of Laslow’s cum on his stomach. He worries for a moment that Laslow might be in pain, but his retainer smiles.

 

“Gods, yes, more, more...ah, Xander, like that...mmm.” Laslow hooks his ankles around Xander, screaming in delight. His oversensitive ass keeps squeezing tight, his cock burning as orgasms ripple through his body. It’s a continuous wave of pleasure, one that Laslow does not want to end. 

 

“Laslow…” Xander moans, the increasing tightness around his cock becoming almost too much. “Gods, I’m going to cum.” He warns, starting a much more brutal pace. Laslow still drags his nails across Xander’s back, moaning with great pleasure as Xander fucks him. He holds on for dear life, feeling so overstimulated but so good as well.

 

Xander seals their lips, masking his heavy moan as he slams his hips hard against Laslow. He cums hard, even more than before, spilling his seed deep inside Laslow. As he pulls away from Laslow’s lips, breathless, he opts for peppering Laslow in kisses all over his face. Laslow’s chest heaves with each breath, sighing pleasantly.

 

“My King…” He giggles, cupping Xander’s cheeks and adoring the post-bliss air about his lover. “Stay here a while?” He squeezes his thighs close to Xander. “I love the feeling...of you inside.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Xander smiles, gently moving to lay on his side while keeping his cock inside his lover as commanded. His torso presses softly against Laslow’s backside, embracing his lover. “I missed you.” He breathes, burying his nose into Laslow’s neck and inhaling the scent he had gone without for too long.

 

“As did I, Xander.” Laslow echoes, holding one of Xander’s arm to his chest. “It was so lonely without you...I couldn’t bear it.”

 

Xander busied himself with gently kissing along Laslow’s neck, his ear...anywhere he could reach. “Then you never will again. I’ll take you everywhere from now on...I won’t have you leave my side.” Laslow tilts his head back, and Xander sweeps in to kiss those lips even more, entangling in a sweet embrace.

 

As their lips part, seeking air, Laslow giggles. “Babe.”

 

“Mmm?” Xander offers small quick kisses, completely enamoured. 

 

“You’re hard again.” Laslow smiles, shifting his hips a bit and making them both groan. “My my, since when did my King have such a hunger? Such stamina?” He teased, experimenting with a slow press of his ass back to meet Xander’s more. The cock inside pushes deeper, making them moan in unison. 

 

“Laslow.” Xander brings, one of his hands sliding to rest gently on Laslow’s hips. “Do you want more?”

 

“Ah…” Laslow sighs softly, leaning his head back Xander’s chest. “Hold me…”

 

And so Xander does, his right hand coming up under Laslow’s body and grasping at his chest. Laslow holds his hand there tight, back arching as Xander  _ moves again. _

 

It’s slower and less desperate but not any less passionate. Their hips rock together in unison, the lightest grazing of Xander’s cock against Laslow’s walls give them something tangible. Xander’s other hand gently grips onto his lover’s hip, easing their thrusts.

 

“Xander...my King...this feels so good…” He whines, his own cock leaking as their hips meet in a gentle dance. 

 

Said King latches his teeth on to Laslow’s neck, sucking and nibbling on pale skin to leave dark marks. Laslow arches his back even more, moaning as Xander only increased his please. “I’m never leaving you again.” Xander hums, voice deep and rough that it sends shivers down Laslow’s spine.

 

It’s not long before their gently rocking quickens, eager to come to completion. And it’s Xander that cums first, pressing their hips tight as he cums inside once more, making an even filthier mess. His hand snakes to Laslow’s leaking cock, jerking him quickly. “Milord...ah, yes...your seed inside...Gods, it feels so good, Xander.” He nearly goes limp, shuddering and crying out for Xander as he’s cumming over Xander’s hand, shaking with the orgasm. 

 

Instead of wiping it elsewhere, Xander indulges on Laslow’s cum on his fingers, sucking each one clean as Laslow had done earlier. “Delicious.” He whispers into Laslow’s ear, pressing close again once Laslow feels at ease.

 

“Gods...how many times have you cum inside me?” Laslow asks, teasing. But they don’t separate. It’s far too soon for that. Xander rubs his hands over every inch of pale skin he can get his hands on. It’s soothing for Laslow, and the light hums make it known.

 

“Not enough...you need an entire week’s worth.” Xander replies cooly, still planting kisses on Laslow’s neck. “How does that sound?”

 

Laslow laughs, tilting back so Xander can kiss the corner of his lips. 

 

_ “Sounds like everything I could ever ask for.” _

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
